Broken Tears
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: "What are you?" he asked as he walked around me in a wide circle. I sighed as I watched him walk around me. I noticed the gun tucked into waist band of his dark blue jeans but didn't say anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one shot! :P this is cause of my writers block! I'm not sure about posting this one so please tell me what you think!**

**This is set a year after jasper went M.I.A in the civil war and after vampire came out of the shadows. Bella's his older sister. At the start she's running away from her and jaspers father who turned abusive after Jasper went M.I.A blaming her.**

**R&R Please **

**T**

* * *

><p>I hiccupped slightly and wiped my eyes as I wondered through the woods. My guitar was across my back and my bag slung over my other shoulder as I wondered through the woods. He wouldn't notice I was gone. When he did it'd be too late. I sighed and kept walking. I stopped when I reached a large clearing. I walked to the centre and sat down. I shrugged off my guitar and my bag and looked up at the sky. I lay down in the grass and stared at the sky. I heard a twig snap from somewhere in the tree line as I closed my eyes.<p>

"I know your there" I said quietly as I kept my eyes closed. I heard a sigh before shadow loomed over me.

"If you're goin' to kill me be quick about it" I said still not opening my eyes. I heard another sigh before the person spoke.

"I'm not goin' to kill you" the person lulled. I opened my eyes then and frowned. Red eyes stared down at me as I sighed.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked quietly looking up at him. His brown hair hung in his eyes slightly as his blonde highlights shone slightly in the light. It was no surprise to me that his eyes were red. Everyone knew of Vampires now a days because they finally revealed themselves to humans.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked slowly causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm not like your normal Human. Well...not anymore at least" I said quietly as I appeared behind him. He jumped, turned and growled at me as I stood quietly watching him. I wasn't human anymore.

"What are you?" he asked as he walked around me in a wide circle. I sighed as I watched him walk around me. I noticed the gun tucked into waist band of his dark blue jeans but didn't say anything. Why would a vampire need a gun? Probley for werewolves I thought frowning. Vampires weren't the only ones to reveal themselves.

"I'm a Halfling" I said slowly before appearing by my bag on the floor by my guitar. I sat down with my legs crossed ignoring him as he hissed at my sudden movement.

"Explain!" he demanded standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. So Mr Vamp's a solider I thought analysing him and the way he stood.

"I was bit a while before the reveal. The vampire drank but not enough to kill me. He left a small trace of his venom in my system that over time turned me into who I am now" I said standing up straight.

"And who are you now?" he asked as he stared at me his gaze intense. I stared back at him not afraid of him.

"My names Isabella Whitlock" I said watching his face carefully. I sore recognition flitter across his face before his mask was back in place.

"Well Isabella I am Captain Peter Jackson" he lulled as I stiffened slightly and looked away from him and at the floor beside his combat boot clad feet. Captain Peter Jackson was the Major and the God of wars right hand man as well as his closest friend.

"Ah so you know who I am" he said smirking at my reaction as I looked back up at him. I nodded stiffly before appearing behind him. I heard him growl before I was pinned to the floor.

"Get. Off. Me!" I hissed as he pinned me down. He chuckled as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"What would your brother say Isabella if he saw you now?" he asked as I looked away from him. I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I remembered.

"It's because of him I am this" I whispered causing him to let go of me and stand up suddenly.

"I didn't know" he said softly as I sat up. I shook my head and stood up as I wiped away my bloody tears.

"Neither dose he." I whispered as he stepped towards me. I flinched when he rested his hand on my shoulder. I stepped back causing his hand to slip off my shoulder. He growled slightly when I stepped back and away from him but otherwise didn't do anything.

"Wait, why doesn't he know?" He asked as I watched him pace in front of me. He was in front of me within seconds when I didn't answer. His face was inches from my own.

"He...he w...was a"

"Newborn" he finished quietly when I couldn't say the word. I nodded silently as my tears began to fall again.

"He wasn't thinking and I guess I was just another meal to him. That's what most people are to vampires aren't they? "I whispered turning away from him. I broke down at who I sore stood behind me. The person behind me had been my younger brother looking heartbroken. I fell to the floor only to be caught by Peter. I turned into his chest and cried my heart out my bloody tears staining his shirt in the process.

"You're not just another meal Isabel you my sister!" I heard Jasper say as I sensed him move closer to me.

"And my mate" Peter whispered softly making me freeze and look up at him. He nodded and I looked at Jasper who also nodded. That's when everything went dark.


	2. AN I know you hate them butreaditplease

**A/N: Right everyone I know your probley going to hate me for this but it needs to be said...**

***insert glare at screen now because we all know that's what you're going to do***

**I'm not going to update for a while cause Some serious crap has happened and now I'm flying back to my dad's place on Saturday with him so that things can cool over for a bit...**

**I'm really sorry...**

**:'(**

**A.K.**

**P.S: My Dads told me I can use his laptop at his place so I'll try to update but I'm not promising anything. But I thought I'd warn you all in case I don't update for a long time.**

**When I next update I'll replace this with a Chapter...**

**More info will be posted on my profile on the note their if i'm longer then two weeks...**


End file.
